


【翻译】今非昔比

by makimaki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Agoraphobia, Anxiety, Brainwashing, Depersonalization, Depression, Dissociation, First Time, Flashbacks, Food Issues, Gore, M/M, Mental Conditioning, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Past Bucky/OFCs, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sexual Assault, Torture, invasive thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: 现在，你来到了未来。但其他事却更加复杂。或说：巴基·巴恩斯学会了再次感到愤怒。





	1. 忘情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rate of recidivism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550842) by [alcibiades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcibiades/pseuds/alcibiades). 

> 作者注：请留心注意标签警告；这篇同人包含许多可能会触发（不良回忆）的场景，并且我已试图把它们全部打在标签里。对于一些尤其令人不安的场景，我将具体内容的警告置于每章结尾的附注。如果在阅读过程中，你发现了想要让我打上标签的内容，请和我说。……我将所有喜爱与感恩献给亲爱的朋友Eli，没有ta就没有这个故事。言语无法传达你的耐心、支持与鼓励对我而言有多重要，也无法诉说我对你怀有怎样深切的感激之情，因为只要一有机会，你就在谷歌文档里为我编辑文字。
> 
> 译者注：这篇文语言优美，措辞考究，感情描写真挚动人，实属精品。这是我第一次尝试翻译，没有beta，有任何不好的地方，都是我翻译的问题。欢迎大家捉虫，欢迎提意见~这篇文是续译，我已取得原译者 @cindyfxx 太太的同意进行续译。她有作者授权，保守起见我也向作者申请了授权正在等回复。太太翻译了第一章，文笔优美，质量非常高，我争取别狗尾续貂得太明显orz

**“我顺从地闭上双眼。我感觉到一个轻吻落在我的唇上，那里总是有一缕挥之不去的血气。然后我陷入沉睡。**  
  
**第二天清晨，有人叫醒我：我得遮住自己的伤口。等我终于清醒了时，我立刻转头看向自己身旁。床垫上躺着一个我从来没见过的陌生人。**  
  
** 掩饰起伤口很疼。发生在我身上的一切都很疼。但有时，当我找到钥匙，爬进自己的深处，黑暗的镜子里酣睡着宿命的映像，我只能俯身在黑暗的镜面上才能看清自己的映像，此刻那样的相似于他，我的兄弟，我的主人。“**  
  
** ——赫尔曼·黑塞 《德米安》**

（本章翻译：Cindyfxx）  
  
01.忘情

你将他绊倒在床上——他的呼吸过快，心率过高，皮肤摸起来有点湿滑。基本体温比普通人要高；这已被多次提及。就任务变数来说，这是最无用的细节，不论过去还是现今。他穿着睡裤，因为正值凌晨两点钟，你叫醒他，你早已评估出‘出其不意’将给你优势。

你果然没错估了情况。你受过训练；你十分擅长解读肢体语言：罗杰斯队长屡次站得比别人都靠近你，他尽可能频繁地试图碰触你，在他以为你没发现时望着你。所有的这些谜样细节并不难拼凑起来。当你开始搜寻时，‘某种倾向性’就很难被遗漏了。一旦你确定了罗杰斯队长想要从你那里（或者说从詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯那里）得到的是什么之后，你所需要的不过就是个行动计划而已。

当你推倒他，两手放在他腰上固定住他时，他突然僵住身体。你拉下的法兰绒睡裤，他的双手在床单里紧握成拳。你抬头看着他，他正看着你，面部表情无异于震弹恐惧症患者（震弹恐惧症：第一次世界大战中某些士兵的战场创伤反应，是一种对激烈炮击和打斗产生出的无力状态反应。）你露齿一笑，是那个你在看史密森尼博物馆看到后就一直在练习的笑容，然后隔着内裤微微含住在他隆起的性器。你没有错估了情况。

“巴克，”他对你说。“怎么……？”

“嘘。”你回答，手指勾住他的内裤，拽下来。没拉下太多；你任短裤留在了他的双腿上，微微抑制了它们，虽然，如果他试图以力量抗拒，那布料肯定无法提供任何有效的抑制作用。你并没理会这细微的差别；你将他吞下去，你的嘴唇沿着他的阴茎滑下去，直到你的鼻尖触到了他小腹的皮肤。他的双手碰了下你的头发与肩膀-就好像他想推开你，但又不确定且不愿意冒险弄伤你（愚蠢，他的一下轻推永远造成不了你的生理伤害）。

你再次抬头看他，他闭起了双眼。此刻，他的表情几乎是痛苦的，但你知晓性愉悦与痛苦常常表现为类似的生理表现。他的双手再次垂下去，在身边紧握成拳。他默然无声。也许是你表现得还不够好。

你微微皱眉，集中注意力移动自己的唇口——变为吮吸，沿着柱身移动舌头。他的腰胯回应般地挺动了几下，你注意到了那个区域，但不论你做什么，他都沉默无声。他双手紧握着。抵抗着。忍耐着。

你任他滑出你的唇口，发出一声湿漉漉的嘭，他抽动了一下，睁开了眼睛，低头望着你。这次你没有对他微笑；你只是舔舔嘴唇，用你的双手——还放在他的胯上——把他弄成翻身趴卧。不知为何，他并未对此抗拒。他用手肘半支起身，回头望着你。你发现他脸上的这个表情难以解读；那是一个你从没见过的表情，混乱而困惑，但还有点别的东西；某种你无法名状的东西。

你的裤子口袋里有润滑剂。当他听见瓶盖打开时呼吸变快了。从生理上，很难判断是期待，还是恐惧。你觉醒也许你应该让他仰躺着，这样你就能看着他的脸了，但是你也觉得你至少要暂时保持这个姿势。将他翻过来会带来太多的不确定性。

你的手上涂满了润滑剂。你把一根手指推进史蒂夫身体里。他惊喘一声，但他既没向后看你一眼，也没躲开，所以你开始抽插手指。第一下碰触又让他发出一声咕哝，但随后再次沉默下来，只剩下他粗重急促的呼吸。你用另一只手微微调整了他腰胯的角度，将第二根手指滑进他体内。

两分半钟后，他身体的紧窒足够放松了，你的手指能轻易滑出来了。你自己的裤子拉链，看着他后背上的肌肉随着呼吸紧绷抽动，舞蹈着。你的阴茎只是半硬（某种令人费解的故障）随后经过你的若干下抚摸才达到完全勃起。当你推进他的身体时，仍旧十分紧窒，而他在颤抖。你想也许是你忽略了，没有更彻底的为他做准备。

但他还是没有发出任何动静。你将双手放在他的腰胯上，引导着，将他稳定在一个应该能提供最佳刺激效果角度上。他十分紧绷。他的肌肉都在哆嗦。你没有误判了情况；史蒂文·罗杰斯与詹姆斯·巴恩斯自从1920年代开始就一直是朋友。他们是最坚定不宜的伙伴。他们非常亲密。每当看着你的时候，史蒂夫·罗杰斯常常会舔嘴唇。常常，他会碰触你的脸庞，沿着你的脸颊、脖子与肩膀的线条抚过，就好像你是一只惊恐的猫。他冒着生命危险行，进行愚不可及努力，试图打破你的既定程序。当你来找他时，他就接受了你。他让你进入他家中——一把武器，一只危险的工具——而且他夜里也没锁起卧室的门将你关在外面。你十分擅长解读肢体语言。你是不会在如此至关重要的事上犯错误的。

那几分钟过去；你在脑袋里数着秒。罗杰斯队长并没有达到高潮，你也没有。终于，摩擦开始变得令人不适，所以你抽身。他留在原位没动，脸朝下躺在床上。你提上裤子，退向房门的方向，没有转身是以防他决定要打击报复你那令人不满意的表现。

他没有动。你回到自己的房间，随身锁上房门。你彻夜未眠。

几个月后，当你的大脑从经年累月的创伤中恢复，记忆不再是一片空白时——几个月后，当你能看多了自己意识中的空洞，开始慢慢构架出昔日的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯时——你开始意识到你摧毁得有多么彻底搞砸得多么严重。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节备注：在九头蛇既定程序的影响下，巴基与史蒂夫发生性关系，但的确没有经过史蒂夫的同意。
> 
> 【注释】《德米安》是赫尔曼·黑塞的代表作之一，讲述少年辛克莱寻找通向自身之路的艰辛历程。《德米安》中塑造的是一个深入内心寻找自我的个体。黑塞通过主人公辛克莱在类似精神导师的德米安、皮斯托里乌斯、夏娃等人指导下，展示了他“争取个性化，争取成为人的斗争”的过程和人生选择的艰难性。（百度百科）


	2. 泡沫

02.泡沫

史蒂夫，这个固执的混蛋竟然这么有耐心。你知道的，你怎么会不知道他想念曾经的你想得多么厉害。但你无法解释，在曾经的你无论如何都回不来了的情况之下，当这事实变得非常明晰之后，他依然允许你留下。

自你从九头蛇擅自逃离，到在布鲁克林的一间公寓醒来的这段期间，你做过的事，有很多你现在不记得了。你对小个子的史蒂夫，和他那溅上了颜料的工作罩衫记忆犹新。你的长期记忆功能已经恢复，眼下的记性也还可以。而模糊不清的，就是不近不远的回忆。很可能有半数的久远回忆，你无论如何也不想真心记得它们。在你看来，那些关于烧杀抢掠无辜民众的记忆闪回，你记得越少越好。

你希冀坐拥无数很久很久之前的回忆。你奢望它们能多到满溢，将其余的那些记忆都挤出脑海，这样你就能忘记从1943到2013年间发生的一切。 

在最初那几个月间，你说话不多。你担心一旦你开了口，开始说话，你就会停不下来。你会说一些连史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯都不能原谅的事，然后么——然后你就完蛋了。

话虽如此，你的少言的确令他悲伤。巴基·巴恩斯——你，对就是你，你得时刻提醒自己别觉得巴基·巴恩斯是另一个人——据说他可非常健谈。过去的这个你，既风趣又搞笑，但不会特别嘴碎。过去的这个你，似乎值得有人去真心想念。

话虽如此，事实证明，你不用说很多话就能做成不少事。史蒂夫作息规律，至少在某些事上似乎如此。他每天早上按点起床，出去一会儿跑个步，在你预计的时间内回来。他来做早饭。目前他似乎没有工作，这可以理解，考虑到神盾局随着被史蒂夫摧毁的三艘天空母舰一起跌落，再说他也没有很多出门的理由。

这成了让你感到悲伤的事件之一。这悲伤有点怪，不过你觉得这总得是悲伤吧，这种在你的背部中间的单调痛楚并不牵动任何特定的肌肉群。如果你过去曾经想象过在失去你后继续生活的史蒂夫，那么你一定觉得你才应当上战场，而史蒂夫就该待在布鲁克林，让一切都保持在你记忆中的模样。你过去也曾想象过，他过着美满的生活。“美满的生活”，不管它意味着什么。很可能即使在那个时候你都清楚，这是个蠢兮兮的想象，但你得相信会有个女孩能看到你在他身上看到的东西，她愿意爱他，也会让他幸福。

好吧，那——看上去并不会发生。

不管怎么说，史蒂夫总是跑完步回家，然后做早餐。他吃得很多。你必须再次自学，学会像正常人类而不是机器一样去感受饥饿。你感受饥饿的方式很像你感受疼痛带来的感觉，有点感觉不到它，你要有意识地去确认那是疼痛，再确认哪里在痛。你不太记得他们给你喂食。你的确记得的是——

你的确记得有过一个长达五天的任务。本来不该那么久的，但巧得很这个目标非常聪明，你总打不中他。曾经的这段时间，他们还允许你自己一个人出任务。但除了每晚频道中噼啪作响的的静电噪音，从他们那里你收不到只言片语。第五天的最后，你整个身体都在抖，视线边缘红红的，但你射中了目标。你总会射中目标。你总会的。你也许会因为不争气的皮肤所以在发抖，但你举着来复枪的双手依然稳如磐石。

他们不满意你花了这么久才完成任务。你受到了一点惩罚。只有一个初级技师看了你一眼，明白过来你已五天没有进食。毕竟，他们不放心你自己吃饭。你不记得那是为什么。

——绝大多数清晨，史蒂夫把肉、菜和鸡蛋拌在一起。一开始你以为他纯粹是做得多，但后来你意识到他是在等你来和他一起吃，所以你就去了。你发现你可以安静地做很多事。你也发现和他隔着一张餐桌，面对面安静坐着也没多糟。每次你从你的房间走出来，他都会对你笑一下。

他没在工作，那么也没多少人拜访他。你清楚得很，那些和他共事过的人足够聪明到知道他的住处，这说明了他们有意让他独处。也许这是因为你。这个念头让你的全身流遍瞬时的恐慌——有人也许知道你在这。因为没有人真的应该知道你在哪。你把这个念头咽了回去。

你安下心继续忙你的事。你花上几个小时迷失于脑海，试图理解破碎的记忆框架；或者在史蒂夫睡觉的那几个小时，在日出前最黑的时候，用他的电脑。日复一日，你试图记起自己是谁。结果你发现记起史蒂夫比记起你自己在大多时候来得更容易。所以当你能够集中注意力时，你专注于这点。

渐渐地你开始没那么在意吵闹的城市角落——所有路过窗外的行人，汽车鸣笛，空调开关时发出的咔哒声——它们是威胁，值得引起你的警觉。部分的你仍然清楚你越是掉以轻心，越有可能发生不好的事。但你不能——你现在不能维持在你原先运行的水准了。你甚至不确定从前你能维持那样高的水准。

也许你只是看倦了史蒂夫把自己关在公寓里，同你一样。你看得到他的痛苦，尽管他掩饰得相当好（你已经有很多和史蒂夫·罗杰斯还有痛苦相关的实践），而这也变成使你痛苦的缘由。不管怎样，有一个早上他正准备出去，他喝了一杯水，把运动衫拉过头顶，一面在门边放轻脚步。所以你穿上和运动短裤搭配的内衣，套上你自己的运动衫（很可能确实是他的，你不知道这些衣服是哪来的，所以这是个合乎逻辑的假设）然后跟着他。

他惊讶地看着你，但自觉地没有质疑。他看起来想说什么，但最后什么都没说。你们两个走下楼，他为你扶着门让它开着，于是你惊讶于凉爽的空气就让你觉得如此之好，而你甚至还没感受到清晨阳光的温暖。

“我喜欢跑到桥上然后回来，”他说，“偶尔兴致来了，我也跑得远一些。”

考虑到他的新陈代谢，还有他通常跑的时间，你觉得他肯定经常跑得更远。远很多很多路。但你能明白他这么说是为你好，让你对后一选项心存疑虑。所以你干脆点点头，在他开始跑时跟上去。

结果看来，给你提供更短距离的选择是个好想法。这和耐力和速度都无关——他让你很容易就能跟上他，长而均匀的步子和呼吸你都计算好了，让它们保持协调。但问题是人们——你不想时刻注视着他们都难。暴露在外，待在外面比你记忆中更难。

当你们回到公寓时，你不知道除了脱下连帽衫，坐下等史蒂夫做早餐还能做些什么。所以你坐下来等他。这很好，就是挺好的。

在那之后，你开始努力多出门。出去，和史蒂夫一起。去外面的天地。你每个早上都和他一起跑步，不知不觉间这变得更容易，你也无视掉你的大脑愤怒地嘀咕，说你变得不敏锐了，迟早惹来祸患。随着时间推移，出门越来越容易。而你的困难就是——你没有什么困难。

“我在想啊，”一天早上史蒂夫说，带着你稍微绕了点远路，“也许今天我们可以在中途停一下去买咖啡。”

史蒂夫的公寓里有咖啡。大量的咖啡，两种不同的咖啡机。遇到红灯，你停下来看着他。他两星期没剃须了，这还算不上一个很好的伪装。毕竟他的脸可是遍布城市每个角落的公交站牌和广告牌，但没人真的会专门费心去认他。而你，你应该早就死了，所以也许没人认得出你。

“好，”你说。你在跟着他进商店时拉起了连衣帽。以防万一，你把头转过去站着，让收银台的姑娘看不见你的脸。

她认识史蒂夫，喊着他的名字跟他打招呼，但没有你隐隐预想的那般生硬拘谨，说明这家店是他日常的一部分。也许在你回到他的生活之前就是如此。你慌了一刻，因为认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人也更有可能会认出詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的脸。但史蒂夫只是对你说，“你想喝什么，巴——呃，伙计？”[1]你点了一杯美式咖啡，然后你们两个在柜台一端等饮料做好，再一起回史蒂夫的公寓。就是这样。

由此看来，不是所有事都祸患无穷。

不过下一回，你没和他一起去那家咖啡店。你不想成为那儿的熟面孔。你不想他们知道你的名字或熟悉你的脸。你不确定你以后会不会想。

史蒂夫有一丁点儿失望，当他问你要不要进去买咖啡时，你只是摇了摇头继续朝街区那边跑去。但他没逼迫你，永远都没有。你偶尔也觉得，这不对。

几周后，你正深入1995年的回忆（你现在已经从房间出来，待在起居室了。因为史蒂夫放你独处，而你有书本和他的电脑。在大部分时间你都能用。），史蒂夫轻手轻脚地从后面过来，对你说，“我一直想要进城去曼哈顿，也许去博物馆吧。你知道的，我总是——我过去喜欢艺术。”

“我知道，”你说，合上那本罗德写的关于斯雷布雷尼察的书[2]，伸长脖子抬头看他。他的表情满怀希望。你不太记得史蒂夫去过博物馆——很可能的事，你们过去没钱去博物馆——你记得史蒂夫弓着背小心地在一大张画纸上签名落款，或是在你从你的舞伴肩头向他望去时，他的素描本遮住他的脸。

过了片刻，他从你身上移开目光，看着那本书：“你当时——在那里？”

他问起这事，就像要拔掉让他痛了一阵子的一颗牙。你摸着这本书纯色的封面，心想什么都可能发生过。“我不知道，”最终你坦诚道，“我也许去过那里。九头蛇就去过。”你顺带把他的电脑关上，站起身来：“好吧。”

“什么？”

“咱们去吧，去博物馆。”你用脑袋指向门口，他看了看自己下身衣服。下午过去一半了，他还穿着运动短裤，和你穿得一样。但是你也没真的拥有属于自己的衣服，不是吗。

他看起来和你想得一样。“你可以，嗯——如果你想的话，借点我的衣服，”他说道。没什么衣服很适合你，但总比你在文化设施里穿着运动短裤晃来晃去来得好。当他在想你应该有自己的衣服时，你看得到他脑袋里思考的齿轮转动。

“我可能应该弄些我自己的衣服，”你说道。你牵动嘴角，紧绷地笑了一下。“合法取得。不用偷的。”你第一次出现在史蒂夫这里穿的是医院工作服，因为很方便，现在你意识到你搞出的那副场景看上去多可笑了：参差粗糙的头发，一周的胡子茬和毫无生气、死气沉沉的双眼。你非常可能看上去更像是病患而不是医生。

“是啊，”史蒂夫说，“嗯，我们可以先这样。呃，我去换身衣服然后看看能给你找什么穿。”

白T恤不错；你原本更喜欢别的裤子，不过牛仔裤也可以。你拿了副墨镜而史蒂夫也戴了黑色棒球帽，你无时无刻不穿的带帽夹克正好盖住你的手臂。在公共场所，你已经很习惯把两手塞在口袋里。离开公寓的时候，史蒂夫正锁着门，忽然想到什么然后顿住了。“怎么了？”你问他。

“我们应该坐出租车去，”他说，“我想过我们可以乘地铁，但——”

“我们可以乘地铁。”想到在一个狭小空间里有那么多人，你就起鸡皮疙瘩。史蒂夫惊讶地看着你。“我们可以乘地铁。”你坚持道。

地铁站很拥挤，史蒂夫面朝你，用他的身体挡住你视线中绝大多数在站台等车的人。“听着，我们可以就坐出租车去，”他又说了一次，“这样我们或许要站一整路，而且——”

“听着，”你学他说话。你没笑出来，但你想笑。“我们能乘地铁去。我保证我在开始难受之前我就和你说，好吗，罗杰斯？”你用肩膀碰了碰他，而他看起来有那么片刻被你逗乐了。你说：“别再为难自己了。”

在进城的地铁上，你们整路站着，紧挨在一起。你发现人们上车下车时擦着你走过并没有让你很心烦。他们的行为模式很容易被归类为无害，很妥帖地被你归为不用担心的一类。你和史蒂夫两个，是全纽约地铁系统里最能打的两个特工。这个事实中蕴含着确实的慰藉。

在某个时点，人们的推挤会让你的思维想要开小差：为什么九头蛇没在找你，为什么到现在没个人来找你，为什么他们就让你一个人在外面？你还没蠢到会相信真有人来，因为皮尔斯死了，左拉至少在理论上也被彻底摧毁了，整个九头蛇分崩离析。倒是他们的信条里会说，他们只有应对过致命打击后才能变得更强大。也许他们只是比以往花更长时间去重建。

总之，博物馆很可能不是个搜捕你的理想场所。这周围的人太多了。能逃脱的几率太高；就算你努力地想要别走丢了，大都会艺术博物馆都跟个迷宫似的。与此不同，他们想要的是把你逼到墙角。

你不知道你会不会喜欢艺术，但你喜欢注视着欣赏艺术的史蒂夫。他和只负责会员那一排的一位女士说了什么，而她点了点头去和保安说了。在这里，他就只是史蒂夫他自己，他想要确保他的在场不会引起混乱。即使留着络腮胡须，他也很引人注目。人们瞧着他，好像他有某种品质自来吸引光亮。他过去不这样；你认为你记得这点。你认为，嘿，也许惹人注目的那个一度是你。

史蒂夫对着那些画作微笑，好像它们是他的老友。你好奇他了解它们多少；他曾经一直对艺术感兴趣，随着如今你们所在的新世纪的到来，信息比以往任何时候都容易获取。也许画作对他来说并非老友，而是在画作背后的艺术家们。

你觉得自己喜欢德加的作品[3]。舞者。她们让你从内心深处感到隐隐的刺痛。这幅作品中的熟悉感是你现在还没法开始去谈及的——姑娘们幽灵般的低语和她们大薄纱短裙发出的沙沙声。她们富有骨感的膝盖和小而结实的脊柱上的节。

“这一幅让我想起了你，”史蒂夫说道。你看着这幅画——它非常好笑，就是画的一个年轻男孩，不过——好吧，你也曾是年轻的小伙子啊。

你眯着眼看这幅画，这男孩有一头浓密的黑发，神色无聊而恍惚。这幅画不错。你重新凝视起史蒂夫。这幅画让他想起了你，这很好。如果是你的话，就不会从这幅画想联想到你自己。

在你们逛有铠甲和武器的走廊时，你听到了音乐。你循着乐声找去，发现一个弦乐四重奏乐团在室内开始练习。这些厅室存放着许多古旧的乐器。你发现了，他们演奏得就像在一张纸上匆忙印了条短信，告诉你他们正在排练。他们弹的是原始乐器。

这些乐器发出的声音并不古旧。当音乐家们弹奏时，这些乐器的音色和演奏者们本人一样热情洋溢、生机勃勃。“了不起，”史蒂夫在旁边和你说道，他的手插在口袋里。

的确了不起，音乐家们将几个世纪前的乐器演奏得如此鲜活生动。不管你们俩之前要经历怎样的困难才能来到这儿，你都在这不经意的瞬间立时感到深切的感激：你来到这里，看到了这一刻的史蒂夫。

在你们出来的时候，有人问史蒂夫要签名，史蒂夫非常礼貌地签下了“献给阿瓦”。他签名的时候，你朝旁边转过身，这样她就看不见你的脸了。不过她根本就不在意你，你明白。你不需要别人解释。

“哎，”在你们站在博物馆外面长长的大理石台阶时，史蒂夫说道。你看向街对面的建筑物，在那上面搜寻有狙击手正盯着你们的可疑迹象，但你满眼看到的都是出租车和因为学校放假跟着父母出来的小孩。史蒂夫说：“你想叫一辆出租车吗？”

你也许真的该叫一辆。这样更合理一些。你觉得又痒又累，应接不暇。可是史蒂夫比他这一阵子看上去更开心也更放松，就好像他终于过上了他值得去过的天杀的生活，你不想毁掉他这一切。你不想提醒他这点，所以你说：“不用了，我们就坐地铁回去吧。”

这个时间段地铁更拥挤，你们又不得不站一整路。你完好的那只手抓着扶手，另一只塞到口袋里。当一波人挤进来的时候，史蒂夫被人群推搡着挤到你身上，不过这挺长时间的碰触没让你困扰。他只是用眼睛安静地扫过车厢里的人，然后再靠回你身上。

他伸出一只手，示意他接下来的动作，然后握住你口袋里的左手。他的拇指轻柔地摩挲着你的指关节。你不太能真切地感觉到，但那仍然——那仍然让你的心被揪了一下。你皱了皱眉看向他，你的表情充满了你不太确定怎么说出口的疑问。

他只是对你微笑，同时握着你的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：巴基回忆起一次任务，在这次任务中他五天没有吃东西，之后还被惩罚了。
> 
> 译者注：[1] 原文是Bu--uh, buddy? 史蒂夫嘴瓢了一下，差点把巴基身份捅出去。  
[2]1995年的斯雷布雷尼察大屠杀是第二次世界大战之后，发生在欧洲的最严重的一次屠杀行为（来自度娘）。我查了一下，巴基同学读的记者罗德写的书书名应该是Endgame: the betrayal and fall of srebrennica，于1997年出版。Endgame，这个名字，多么神奇的巧合！  
[3]埃德加·德加，印象派重要画家，代表作《舞蹈课》等。


	3. 低吟

03.低吟  
  
苏活区——很容易引发问题。起初你想，这么多人在这儿放心大胆地走路，他们却一点也不知道自己处于怎样的危险之中。他们不知道，在这种全然暴露在外的状态下，不幸的事随时可能发生。但你接着就想起，你读过2012年齐塔瑞人入侵的事，于是意识到这些人一定也知道，只是除了继续这么生活下去之外，别无他法。人们每天早上起床，出门，然后走进以万物为刍狗的天地，他们如此存活着。  
  
两年过去了，灾难留下的痕迹大多消失，但如果你知道怎么观察，还是会发现很多遗迹。在遥远的曾经，你和史蒂夫，一定也和这些人一样无视危险地生活。整个国家刚从上一场战争中缓过来，就要重整旗鼓准备迎接下一场。你不记得自己有多么害怕。完全没有。如今这种感觉正像是一阵焦虑的低吟，你为人们担心，因为这些男男女女还有其他生灵毫无盔甲蔽体，他们柔软的躯体走在路上，将所有弱点暴露无遗。  
  
史蒂夫陪着你，因为他一直和你在一起的。你觉得你应该感到有点被冒犯了，但并没有。他知道在公共场合怎么表现得体；他的存在感很强，温和坚定。你认为自己能够信任他，信任他能让你守规矩不越界。讽刺的是，很久以前你们的角色刚好相反。  
  
这些天，你在网上做了很多功课。浏览了很多新闻录像和照片，寻找你自己的身影。从你目前所找到的这些来看，你感到欣慰：你没有看到任何你没戴面具的照片。现在你不拿枪，不穿作战服，你的头发也修剪成标准长度，带着参差不齐的发梢（你自己剪的头发，在浴室里拿着剪子，对着两面镜子用稳稳的左手剪的），这样也只会是美国队长的死忠粉才能在极偶然的情况下认出你是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，或者那个在华盛顿特区制造垃圾的面具杀手。  
  
你吃惊地发现，在网上史蒂夫的照片有那么多；大多数是用手机远远拍下的模糊镜头，很可能只是小孩子用他们的照相手机拍的。其中有一些拍得专业一些，分辨率更高，细节也更清晰。但他们看上去都不是最近的照片。如果有人拿镜头对着你们的方向，你会注意到的。你确信这一点，就像你确信其他的一些事。  
  
史蒂夫大概没有被你学东西的速度吓到。部分原因是你在网上礼貌请教，得到了很多信息，另外的原因是，你一直学东西就很快。史蒂夫是为数不多——或许是唯一一个在这方面了解你的人。你从前就擅长学习怎么做事。  
  
史蒂夫带你去商店，你对商品价格并不感到惊讶，对商店里丰富过头的商品种类也是，还有多种多样的衣装。你在这样的世界待了足够长时间，现在已经能理解这些现象背后的原因是通货膨胀和人们呈指数形增长的空闲时间。你甚至知道史蒂夫银行账户的情况，由于在冰封的七十年他分文未动，工作人员把他过去得到的报酬仔细地换算到现值。  
  
给你自己选衣服很容易。你很乐意让史蒂夫充当你和营业员之间的某种缓冲地带，营业员们只是做他们该做的工作，但你希望他们能让你自己一个人待着。你也很想耐心一点，但目前你还没法耐心地同陌生人聊上两句。  
  
史蒂夫坚持要你试穿，那个身材又瘦又美的销售员也是，他紧紧跟着你们俩不放。你反感他盯着你看，而且你在试衣间里听到他向史蒂夫问关于你的许多问题，不合适到史蒂夫一次次巧妙地转移开话题。你有种预感，觉得这回出来会有人注意到你。只要没人拍你就好了。  
  
等到你试完衣服，试衣间狭小的空间和刺眼的灯光让你有些幽闭恐惧，你有点喘不上气了。你打开门，递给史蒂夫你选好的衣服。他好奇地打量着你，你这会儿还穿着之前试穿时混搭的几件衣服。他轻挑眉毛，你差点要笑出来，因为你现在正处于“史蒂夫看不惯这事儿”的关注焦点。“怎么了？”你问道，用你完好的胳膊撑着门，站好位置，这样不论是谁从外面都只能看到史蒂夫的背部，看不太着你。  
  
“我以为——我还以为你不会选这么紧的长裤，”史蒂夫说道。你向下看了看自己，然后转身照了照镜子。这裤子没有特别紧啊，你不觉得勒。史蒂夫不太赞同主要是因为，在上世纪四十年代你绝不会挑任何接近这种风格的长裤。但你现在又不是活在二十世纪四十年代。  
  
“你有没有看到店里其他的人怎么穿搭的？”你精练地问道，史蒂夫于是冲你眨眼睛；史蒂夫过去一向对色彩、写作和空间关系观察敏锐，但你回想过去你的整个人生，你从来不记得他曾经哪怕关心过一点他自己和别人的穿衣，除非需要统一着装的时候。你，刚好相反——当你晨跑时，你有很多时间去注意你经过的小伙子们都喜欢展现他们怎样的体形轮廓，还有咖啡店里的服务员，你就是会观察这点的类型。  
  
史蒂夫回头看了一眼那个年轻的销售员，又看向你：“是啊，你说得对，”他看上去有点害羞地承认了，“我以为——我只是没习惯看你穿着——”  
  
“你确实还没习惯见到我穿除了盔甲，运动装，还有七十年前的套装之外的衣服。”你向他微微笑了一下，满意地看到他回之以同样的笑容。你说：“我懂。”你的目光从史蒂夫脸上游移到更衣室空白的墙面，你呼出一口气：“我必须得——你能不能帮忙把这些都拿出去？”  
  
史蒂夫看了你一会儿，在你脸上试图寻找些什么，然后他点点头，把一堆长裤和T恤收拾起来拿走，他在出去后关上了试衣间的门。你眨着眼睛看着白色的墙——  
  
——“真像给洋娃娃穿衣服，”其中一个技师说道，猛地一拉你夹克上的带子。你粗重地喘气，血从你的额头流淌下来，滴在眼睛里。“就算是小孩也比他穿衣服时知道配合。佩特拉，你能不能来帮个忙？我们得赶在皮尔斯来之前给他收拾干净。”  
  
那个女人在你脚边蹲下，解开你的皮靴扣脱掉它们，看了一会儿你蜷曲的脚趾：“我们之前教没教过他怎么剪趾甲？”她问道，说话时忽然直视你的眼睛，几乎像是她在问你问题——  
  
你穿回史蒂夫的衣服，等到你走出试衣间，你已经不发抖也不冒汗了。你甚至没有喘粗气。你十分勉强地对年轻的销售员道谢，他也对你笑了，他的牙洁白耀眼，他的笑让你深刻而痛苦地回想起盖比·琼斯。“这是我该做的，先生。”他说道，他看起来一点也没认出你。这很合理。你是无名小卒，没人会认出来。  
  
史蒂夫叫了辆出租车，或者说是某种黑车，它很可能并不是出租车，而是在某种程度上和神盾局或史塔克工业有关系的。不管怎样，当你和史蒂夫一起坐进去时，你都没剩多少力气去担心了。你希望司机别在那里，当你只和史蒂夫在一起时，事情会更容易一点。  
  
“你感到有没有，”史蒂夫说道，他在说出“好一些”这个词之前停住，然后修正道：“重新有属于自己的衣服，感觉好不好？”  
  
你看了他片刻，然后看回窗外，把额头贴在冰冷的玻璃上：“感觉更像是，我又是人类了。”你回答道。  
  
他的手贴在你的背上，在肩胛骨之间，轻柔地摩挲。慢慢地画圈。很令人舒缓。他像是在抚摸一头野兽。“还有，谢谢你，”沉默良久后，你补充道，“我知道，我现在是靠你的好心活着。”你时时刻刻都记得这点。  
  
“应当的，”史蒂夫说道，“这是我应该做的。”


	4. 转喻

04.转喻

当你醒来时，史蒂夫正在电话里和人吵架——应该这么说，史蒂夫在电话里和人吵架，所以你醒了。你继续躺在黑暗里，听着他的声音。他在努力压低声音，但他太容易被人激怒，而他一恼火，说话声音就很大。通常如此。  
  
他吵架是因为你。这很正常，你不可能永远住在这儿而不引起注意。你的过去满是污点，你要为此付出代价。你立刻开始好奇，他们是怎么发现你的。但你近来过于松懈了，他们要想找到你简直轻而易举——不论他们是谁。希望不是九头蛇的人，不过，九头蛇的人也不会给史蒂夫打电话吧。  
  
你翻身下床，穿上裤子和T恤，套上连帽夹克，然后抓过纯黑棒球帽，蹬上史蒂夫的那双鞋。它对你来说大太多了。你的手梳过发间，梳开一些最难缠的结。接着你打开卧室门，有意让史蒂夫听见你出来。他听到了，用手盖住手机话筒的同时，真诚而抱歉地看着你。你摇摇头，毫不在意地打个手势，拿了门边小玻璃罐里的二十块钱。那里面还装着史蒂夫的钥匙。尽管钱的数额不大，但日积月累，小罐子里就有了很多零钱。  
  
你悠哉地跑下楼出门，现在早上越来越冷了，但蓝色的天空依然鲜亮美丽。早冬的清寒尚未过滤掉这样美的蓝色。你不用看手表也知道现在大约是早上六点，还不到你平时醒的时间，不过也快了。  
  
你走向咖啡店，那里现在刚刚开门。店里的女孩还是之前你和史蒂夫来时遇见的那个，时间还很早，她就已经涂上橙色的口红，脸上妆容精致。“早上好，”她说道。店里现在还没什么人，她瞥了你一眼，拿起一个杯子和一支马克笔：“史蒂夫的朋友对吗，大杯超热美式咖啡？是你吧？”  
  
你愣住了。你已经尽量不让别人熟悉你，但她竟然还认识你。不过她不怕你，只是在做她的工作，她没有理由害怕你。说真的，她都知道你经常和美国队长待在一起了，但比起一般人来她还是不怕你。“对呀，是我，”你过了片刻说道，“哎，我在这儿能把史蒂夫经常喝的那杯也点了吗？”  
  
“当然了，”她说道，又拿出一个杯子。她的指甲是银铬色。   
  
“他现在在家里，对吧？他老是给我们太多小费，又从来不肯让我们免费送他点什么。他永远都说‘把免费的留给下一个伙计吧’，或是诸如此类的话。”  
  
“他要是发现你这次没收钱，是要生气的，”你说道，递给她二十。等她找回零钱时，你把它扔进了小费瓶，而她摇了摇头，在给你们做饮料时笑了一下。  
  
这杯美式咖啡很烫，快把你的舌根烫糊了，这是现在的你喜欢的。当你意识到你没法一只手拿两杯饮料时，你的判断失误简直显而易见。当你把夹克的左袖往下拉、盖住你的手时，那女孩飞快看了你一眼，又只是道歉般地向你微笑。她似乎在为你难过，为了你经历过糟糕的事、觉得非要遮住它不可而难过。她要是知道该多好。  
  
等你回到公寓时，你的热饮凉了一些。你现在喝就不会烫到自己。你打开门，看到史蒂夫坐在桌旁[1]，手撑着下颌，他的手机在旁边放着。你一走进来他就转过来面对你，惊讶地看到你拿着两杯饮料。你把他的那杯放在他面前，然后坐在他旁边。  
  
“对不起，”他安静地说道，用两根手指比划了一下手机。  
  
“这是迟早的事，”你利落地打开你的咖啡杯盖，拉开运动服的拉链，“所以，怎么着，他们想让我过去，听我做事后汇报？”你暂时没问这个“他们”究竟是谁。即使没有神盾局的人任凭他们驱使，还是有人对诸如玛利亚·希尔和尼古拉斯·弗瑞这样的人忠心耿耿。虽然神盾局是元气大伤了，但你起码知道，所有复仇者以及相关人士尚且毫发无损。  
  
“他们想让我把你带进去，”史蒂夫说道。他的语调清楚地表明，你自己去和他带你去是两回事，“我告诉他们那不可能。”  
  
“是啊，然后你们聊得挺愉快是吧？”你勾起唇角，“嘿，那个咖啡店的姑娘想免费给你饮料呢。”  
  
史蒂夫笑了起来，双手揉着眼睛：“他们老是那样，我一直不让。”  
  
“我把所有找零都放到小费瓶里，就当给你复仇了，”你动动腿，碰了碰他的膝盖，“放心吧，你的名誉完好无损。”  
  
你们沉默了一会儿，各自喝着咖啡，不去讨论任何关于是他把你带过去还是你自行过去的问题。“你独自出去了，我觉得有些——惊讶。”史蒂夫最后说道，“是惊喜。”  
  
你耸了耸肩。你已经开始觉得，如果他们打算来找你，他们早就该来了。你有这种不好的预感。你近来掉以轻心了，但又怎样呢，反正这种迹象已经隐约浮现了。  
  
“我想我要是出门被抢了，还是很能应付过来的。”  
  
“好吧，谢谢你给我买咖啡，”史蒂夫转过来对你说道。他看上去累了，但仍然比他在战前任何时候都精神。你伸出手捧住他半边脸，手指抚过他的颧骨，向下触到胡须边缘。他的皮肤摸上去感觉和从前一样。  
  
“对呀，但我想说花的是你的钱，哥们。”你笑了，或许是你向他靠近，也可能是他向你靠过来，又或者是你们同时靠前。也说不定只是因为你们坐得太近了，根本用不着再近了。但不论过程如何，结果就是：现在你在亲吻史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
他闭上眼，向前深入地吻你；一手仍拿着咖啡杯，另只手放在腿上，好像他害怕一旦碰到你，就会打碎这个幻象，他也怕会吓到你。他的睫毛真长。你努力思索——你们从前吻过吗？你能永远记住这个吻吗？你怎么知道这是真的，或者这仅仅只是另一个他们——  
  
伴随着一声轻响，他最终向后撤开来呼吸。他的双眼如此明亮，他的脸又是那么地红。他手里还拿着咖啡呢。最重要的是，他现在看起来担心又害怕。  
  
你又吻了他，这样他就不担心了。你仔细留意你的左手捧着他脸的力度，你抬起右手，这样一来你将他的下颌完全捧在手里。终于，他把胳膊从桌上拿开，抱住了你。他的掌心按压着你的背，想要拉近你，但你和他保持了一定距离。  
  
他——你隐隐发觉，在你刚来到他公寓的那段你记不太清楚的模糊日子里，你对他做了十分糟糕的事。但在你还没来得及真的要想起什么时，你向后撤开然后再次望着他。他看上去不那么怕了，但——  
  
“没事的，”你说，“我会去的。如果他们手里有我的档案，那我不知道除此之外他们还想要我说什么，但我还是会去的。”你把视线别开不去看他，把手指放在咖啡杯口，在桌上一圈又一圈地转着杯子。对，我就是冬日战士，我已经和美国队长同住好几个月了，而我现在还没杀他呢，所以说我近期大概也不会这么干。你知道的大多数触发词现在早就失效了；你一想到这些词就有意识地扼制住了它们。也许他们想使用你，那对你来说也不会太糟——至少没从前那么糟糕。  
  
现在，史蒂夫轻轻皱了皱眉，非常轻的，非常小心地皱眉。他的表情写着：“真的吗？”那太明显了，他根本不用开口说出来。  
  
“我欠他们一个解释，对不对？”你问道，耸了耸肩，“能出门走走总不坏，是吧？”  
  
“你不欠他们任何东西，”史蒂夫轻声说道。他拿起他的手机，发了条短信，你看着他的手指打字，敲出“他同意了”这几个字。  
  
你们两个又乘了一辆无名黑车去那庞大无趣的史塔克建筑，那让你想到三曲翼大厦。人类喜欢建造高耸的建筑，以显示他们对自然的征服——似乎当代更甚。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫（黑寡妇，六级目标）正在楼里门厅处等候你们；史蒂夫脸上带着雷霆般的不悦，甚至在他见到她时都没收起脸色。“刚从欧洲回来吧，”他说道，没在真的提问。  
  
“我也高兴见到你，罗杰斯，”她瞥了你一眼，“你真以为你带着冬兵在苏活区买衣服，没人会看到？”  
  
“我真心以为，我再也用不着向任何人汇报了。”史蒂夫边说边交叉起两臂。他们说话的功夫，你一直站在史蒂夫后面，离他很近。见此，你走到前面来，双手从口袋里拿出。不藏着掖着任何罗曼诺夫（罗曼诺娃，拉什曼）还没看到的部分。  
  
她看着你，微微蹙眉。你现在穿的是你自己的衣服，但你还穿着从史蒂夫那儿借来的一双鞋，你完全不知道你的表情是否会泄露给她丝毫信息。你根本无法得知你此刻的表情。你不喜欢这栋楼——过于白色，过于无菌。你想到了医院。曾经他们对你总是把衣服弄脏感到不满，你那时一直弄得很脏。黑鞋和黑夹克上到处是一道道的泥渍和血还有枪油，走到哪儿沾到哪儿。你活动着你的左手手指。  
  
“我们能开始办正事了吗？”当史蒂夫和罗曼诺夫很明显僵持不下时，你终于问道。上一回你看见她的时候，她和史蒂夫很显然还在共事，你猜想史蒂夫应该是觉得被侮辱了，因为她选择站到了史塔克或者别的幕后黑手那一队，而不是此刻站在他身边。  
  
“我们在等安保人员吗？”史蒂夫问罗曼诺夫，她勾唇轻轻一扬，那根本算不上一个真正的微笑。你替她摇了摇头。  
  
“她就是他们派来的安保人员。”你说道，站得离史蒂夫更近一点，显示你们战线统一。“我想如果我失控的话，她对上我还更有胜算一些。很可能他们也不想刺激到我。只派一个人，就显得我没被——逮捕，没被强行带进去。”你看了他一眼，“那咱们走吧。”  
  
她领着你们去了一处直梯，然后带你们上去。坐电梯的感觉让你咬紧牙关，太阳穴处阵阵发疼，但还可以忍受。你们在上行，不是往下去。当你们到达时就好多了。你知道怎么做任务汇报，你知道怎么让技师们检修你，你需要做的就是听话，然后一切都会好的。  
  
史蒂夫碰了碰你的手，你受到了一点惊吓，而你肯定罗曼诺夫注意到了，尽管她背对着你们。史蒂夫抬起眉毛看你，无声地说: 你还好吗？刚刚怎么了？你摇了摇头，轻轻做了个无所谓的手势：“一切都好。等会儿和你说。”  
  
你们要去的这层楼有很多人。这感觉很熟悉。那里曾经也总是很多人——有检查你身体内部器官的，有负责维修你手臂的，还有操作那个椅子的人——有时是皮尔斯或者他跟前的其他人，他们身边经常有几个全副武装的守卫。所以现在这一切都看起来很对。你不担心他们会伤害你，因为你打算好了你要配合他们。  
  
在那之后，发生过什么你就记不真切了。当你后来试图回想的时候，那就像是你在观看一场电影，电影主角和你长得一模一样，但他不是你，因为你坐在观众席里看着呢。你记得的是不连贯的感知记忆：他们抬起你的胳膊，转动着它。戴着橡胶手套的双手触摸你的下颌，把你的头不停地从一边转向另一边。他们在讨论是否要给你做磁共振，但最终否决了因为你有条机械臂。有位声音柔和的女士问了你一些问题。  
  
你很乖，很配合，举止端正。你允许他们盘问你执行任务的情况，因为如果你乖并且配合，举止端正，他们就高兴了，也就没必要惩罚你了。你几乎没有一点想要攻击他们的恶意，在你解开史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个谜团之前。等等——你不用攻击他们。这些人都是好人。好人。没有这种人吧。  
  
这些房间和过去他们关你的屋子相比，最大的不同之处就是这些房间有窗。当那位穿着白大褂、戴着眼镜（一种固定在框里的小型观察设备在她右眼上方，一针药效强到足以放倒一匹马的镇定剂小心地被藏在她的左袖口里面）的女士问你一些问题，你朝外面看去，看到了史蒂夫。你对他笑了一笑，你很惊讶因为——他看上去不开心。他看上去几乎病了。他的脸很憔悴，眼神空洞。但是你很乖，你很配合而且举止端正。他没有理由不满意你啊。  
  
你们搭车回家，你觉得你们肯定是坐了车回去的。史塔克大厦地理位置并不便利，离地铁站有些距离。你不记得你们是怎么回去的，它就像你记忆里的黑洞。全然虚无。  
  
当你们回到家，史蒂夫重重地坐在厨房流理台旁边，像危楼崩塌。你默然地坐在他身旁，最终他转身抱住你，把头靠在你的胸前，脑袋正顶着你的下颌。他体格曾经比现在小，有时他还表现得和小个子的他一样。  
  
你不知道该做什么，你也不知道什么事不对劲。你用右手抚摸他的后背直到他终于撤开，走进他的房间，关上了门。  
  
后来，你望着镜子中的自己，透过镜子的反射看到你的眼中只有虚无的空白，于是你想，对不起。对不起他们把我掏空了然后把我洗脑到什么都没有了。  
  
你这样想着，但你不知道你怎么让史蒂夫明白这点。  
  
第二天你就几乎回归正常，你们两个也许比平常更安静。这天史蒂夫的电话响了，他看了手机一眼，叹了口气。“他们建议你做详尽的精神疾病咨询治疗，”他说道，“娜塔莎说法律方面，合法性还在逐一探究——你的——我们将来会重新拥有合法的权利。但他们已经洗清了你的罪名。”  
  
你用一只手梳过头发：“他们洗清了我的罪名？”  
  
“我猜测他们最终认为你不是——不像是你自己，我，或者整个美国的威胁。”尽管史蒂夫省略了“仅就眼下来看”这部分，但他们都心知肚明这不是史蒂夫自己的话，而肯定是娜塔莎的暗示。他向上看着你。他需要修剪一下他的胡须了，他参差不齐的胡须边缘令人有些心烦意乱，因为他整个人通常就呈现着流线型的完美。就算是当他个子又小脾气又冲的时候，他也一直有玉米般金黄的头发和你见过的最蓝的眼睛，而现在他的体格状态达到巅峰，几乎像神祇一般。所以现在就算是一点瑕疵也会掩瑜。  
  
你动了动身体，用脚趾勾着地面，一边把胳膊向后甩，甩到沙发后面去：“我不会去做咨询的。”你说道。  
  
“我原本也不觉得你想要去，”史蒂夫闭上嘴，发了条回复此事的短信，“我自己都不会想去。”  
  
你呼出一口气，嘴角翘起片刻：“你当然不想了。”你一点也不觉得托尼·史塔克或者任何其他人能找来哪怕有一点准备去处理七十年重担的精神病专家。这个沉重的抱负会杀掉任何人，除非他一刻不停地接受超级血清的注射，周而复始没有停歇。那曾经是灼伤的痛苦，天啊，曾经烧得他那么痛。  
  
“如果——如果你需要找人聊聊，”史蒂夫说道，他的手揉着下颌。  
  
“我已经经历过一次了，”你答道，向上看着他的眼睛。他点了点头，嘴巴紧绷着。尽管如此，你很感谢他给你这个机会。史蒂夫应该是唯一一个可能了解这点的人，因为他是唯一一个认识你的活人——真正地了解你的人，在九头蛇找上你之前。但你不确定你想要给他承担任何痛苦。他只是看过你的文件就够糟了，他承受着他们对你做过的所有事的痛苦，痛得就像身体真的破皮流血。你再也不想再伤害他分毫。他已经受得够多了。  
  
你们沉默了很久。史蒂夫很快地翻动摊开在咖啡桌上成堆的纸张。他拿起一张照片，把它对着你：“那是你（做的）吗？”他说道，语气不是真的在提问。他很擅长辨认你杀过的人们，从你那种野蛮冷酷的效率可以看出来。你干得很漂亮。但他们从没这么说过，九头蛇并不会大张旗鼓地正面强化鼓励你的行为[2]。  
  
你点头，把照片从他那里拿走，向下扣在桌面上。曾经一度，有的人还挺为这照片骄傲。他们用这张照片来显示你的优点；人天性中的一部分使得他们觉得资产在躺下时很美，它太赤裸了因此‘残忍’不能真切地形容它。因为‘残忍’这个词从一开始就暗示了道德层面的反对。他们总是在讨论你，却从来没和你说过话。你没人可以说话。  
  
史蒂夫只是在你身旁站了一会儿，接着他也坐在沙发上和你一起梳理图片。他学习你的时间线系统整理法学得很快。时间慢慢推移，可能过了几个小时，最终他向后靠去，仰头看着天花板说道：“你觉得还有多少其他的事，那些神盾局还不知道的。”  
  
你舔了舔牙齿，慢慢耸了耸肩。“除去大多数我记得自己醒着的时候，别的就——没有了，”你说道，“这不意味着除了我记得的，就没有别的事情发生了。因为他们之后会给我洗脑。”你看着他，“我不记得那座桥[3]。我知道那件事发生过，我看过后续报道，但我不记得了。”  
  
他的嘴角抽搐了一下。他伸出手触碰你的脸，然后是你的头发，手指在发丝间抚摸着。“天啊，”你说道，你的心因为他极度难受的神情而绞痛，“老天啊，史蒂夫，你知道我不是有意让你难过。”  
  
“我懂，”他说道。他长长的深色睫毛在脸颊上落下阴影，当他抬头看向你时眼睛是那么明亮。他的手稳稳地在你发间游走，梳理着，捧着你的脑袋后面，“我明白的。没有关系，这都值得。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：【1】原文是Island， 应该是张桌子一类的？欢迎指教。  
【2】原文：There's a sort of brutal efficiency. A job well done. Not that they ever said that. Hydra wasn't big on positive reinforcement. 大意就是说每次任务之后，无论他做多好，九头蛇都不会夸他这样子。  
【3】队2名场景，桥上两人相见干仗。
> 
> 这一章还挺心酸的，唉，都不容易吧。这里我想替他俩说一句，史蒂夫一直以为神盾局是站在正义这一边，结果就出了巴基这回事。他对神盾局从此信心大受挫折，所以处处警惕处处防备，尤其是神盾局已经不是当初那个清明的机构，而是九头蛇的窝点。所以他才不情愿带巴基去史塔克大厦，也不情愿让巴基去接受检查，这才有和娜塔莎对峙的这一段。而巴基就更不用提了，他连恨神盾局都恨得这么怕，时时想着为了史蒂夫要表现好。要听话。所以说，真是对苦命鸳鸯啊。


End file.
